


Too Old To Share A Bed

by DeliciousDanish



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lil' Bit O' Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousDanish/pseuds/DeliciousDanish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t you think we’re a bit old to be sharing a bed?" Haru’s soft voice drifts over to me through the darkness and I glance over my shoulder, able to make out some of his features in the dim light coming through my bedroom window. I had never considered sharing a bed with him to be odd, but when he mentions it, I can help but feel awkward.</p>
<p>"Well, if we didn’t share a bed, then one of us would have to sleep on the floor."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Just a little PWP thing for Haru and Makoto. Not too smutty with a dash of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old To Share A Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zillyhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/gifts).



"Sorry about all that, Haru." I shut my bedroom door firmly behind myself and leaned back against it, reaching my hands up to rub at the tension forming behind my eyes. Inviting Haru over for dinner was always something of an uphill battle. I had to get him in the door without exciting my brother and sister, get him through the small-talk that my parents were always so intent on making. Finally, I had to convince my siblings that, no thank you, Haru and I would like to sleep by ourselves this time around.  
  
"It’s not a big deal." Haru had already settled himself on my bed, his dark blue eyes flickering idly around my room. "Dinner was good."  
  
"When my mom found out you were coming over, she rushed to the store to buy mackerel. She knows it’s your favorite."  
  
"It was kind of her." If Haru were a cat, he would be busy licking his paws and purring, contentment clear as day on his face.  
  
"Do you want the washroom first?" I pulled my sleepwear from my dresser, my typical outfit of a tank top and shorts, perfect for warmer nights.  
  
"Sure, I will go first." Haru unpacks his own set of pajamas, along with a toothbrush and paste, and meanders off into the bathroom. While he’s in there, I change clothes and sprawl out on the bed, waiting patiently for his return. "There are no wash cloths."  
  
I lift my head and I’m greeted by Haru’s typical blank expression, with toothpaste smudged at the corner of his mouth. I can’t help but laugh at the unusual image, to which his eye’s narrow in annoyance. He’s cute. So cute, and he doesn’t even realize it.  
  
"I’ll get you one." I half roll half tumble off my bed, ducking into the hallway linen closet to retrieve a set of towels for him and later, myself. When we’re both dressed for bed, teeth brushed, we crawl in under my sheets. Haru lays next to the wall, laying flat on his back while I curl up on my side, trying to keep more towards the edge so I don’t roll over on top of him.  
  
"Don’t you think we’re a bit old to be sharing a bed?" Haru’s soft voice drifts over to me through the darkness and I glance over my shoulder, able to make out some of his features in the dim light coming through my bedroom window. I had never considered sharing a bed with him to be odd, but when he mentions it, I can help but feel awkward.  
  
"Well, if we didn’t share a bed, then one of us would have to sleep on the floor." It’s a simple enough explanation and he seems to accept it. I’m just on the edge of sleep when I feel him shift around some. It takes everything in me not to react when I feel his palm lightly press up against my back. He leaves it there for a moment before closing his hand and fisting it into the fabric of my tank top.  
  
My mind begins to notice small things about my body that hadn’t been made noticeable until Haru had touched my back. My slow and too even breathing, the rush of blood inside my ears, and the way my heart has suddenly started to race. I’m trying to give off the illusion of sleep, but I can’t figure out why it even matters, why I don’t want Haru to know I’m awake.  
  
"Makoto-…" I open my mouth to answer back at the sound of my name, but something about Haru’s tone stops me. It’s not the sort of tone you use with someone when calling their name to speak to them. My focus shifts from listening to the nervous sounds my body is making to the actions and sounds coming from Haru.  
  
There’s an unmistakable cadence to the way Haru is breathing, in short and shallow gasps, kept quiet by only sheer willpower. His fingers, still wrapped tightly in the fabric of my clothing, occasionally flex as his grip tightens against the material and then relax against it. He takes in a sharp intake of breath, and I think for a moment that everything is finished. The whole ordeal’s got me excited, but I ignore the hardness in my own pants and attempt to go back to sleep.  
  
"We both know that you are not asleep." He sounds almost annoyed as he says this and for a moment I consider trying to continue my act, but I realize quickly that the game is up.  
  
"Yeah, I’m awake." As soon as I respond, Haru’s hand releases my clothes and lightly trails up my spine, causing chills to follow his fingertips like aftershocks. "Haru, what are you doing?"  
  
We both see the senselessness in my question, so he doesn’t even bother answering because we both know what he’s doing.  
  
"You’re going to help me." He doesn’t ask, just states it, as if I’ve already raised my hand to volunteer.  
  
"It sounds to me like you finished."  
  
"No. I came close, but I stopped."  
  
"Why would you stop?" Again, another pointless question, knowing Haru the way I do the answer is already clear. Despite this, he decides to give me an answer, to make sure there are no doubts about his intentions.  
  
"I want you to help me." There’s a slight breathlessness to his voice, hardly noticeable unless one was paying close attention and I was paying close attention. I’m hesitant for many reasons, most importantly because nothing like this has ever happened between us before. It’s slightly embarrassing, but certainly nothing I haven’t thought about before. In the back of my mind, I had thought to myself a few times about the ‘What ifs…’ surrounding Haru and I’s relationship.  
  
"You sure this is what you want?" He’s not the type to make rash decisions, at least not about something so intimate, but still I feel the need to ask. An act like this can change the dynamic of a relationship forever, there’s no second chances.  
  
"Makoto." He doesn’t answer, just says my name and before I can even process what’s happening, Haru’s pulling me gently over towards him. He shifts over towards the middle of the bed, shedding the covers as he goes. His body is hot both from arousal and from being smothered next to me under the blankets, a light sheen of sweat visible on his body.  
  
I set my hands on either side of his head and position myself over him. His eyes catch the light, shining in a translucent blue glow. We hold each other’s gaze for a few moments, both breathing somewhat unevenly, psyching ourselves out for what we’re about to do.  
  
His fingers brush lightly along my sides, pulling my wife beater up, exposing my chest and stomach. I sit back slightly, balancing myself so I can slip the rest of the way out of my top. His fingers immediately begin to move over my body, tracing over my water-toned muscles, starting from my collar bones and moving down.  
  
"Haru, what are you thinking?" I ask this as I take one of his hands, stopping its attempted descent into my shorts.  
  
"Aren’t you the one always translating my thoughts for me?" His words hint at the smug smile that never quite makes it onto his face. I bring his hand to my lips and lightly place gentle kisses over his fingers. All the smugness melts from his face, leaving him looking almost surprised, but ultimately delighted.  
  
"Alright, I’ll try. You’re thinking… That you hope I use my lips on something besides just your fingers."  
  
"That is not even in the neighborhood of what I am thinking about."  
  
"Really?!" I laugh lightly, my breath ghosting over his palm. The action causes him to pull his hand away quickly, he seems embarrassed. The action is so intimately adorable that I can no longer hold myself back. I lean down and with a shaky breath, press my lips to his. His mouth opens almost as if he was expecting the kiss, and his tongue darts out lightly to shift us into a higher gear. He leads my tongue into his mouth with his own and for a short time he uses it to guide me.  
  
I realize with a slight pang of disappointment that this isn’t the first time he’s kissed someone like this.  
  
"It’s okay." Hearing his voice suddenly causes me to jolt, realizing that I haven’t been responding. "Don’t think about it."  
  
"I-…" One of his hands find the back of my head, fingers working lightly through my hair, as he silences me with another open mouthed kiss. I shut my eyes and listen to his advice, knowing better than to dwell on something I can’t change. For now I decide to just focus on the person in front of me and all the things he’s offering.  
  
Between kisses we remove Haru’s shirt and his shorts, and I have to catch myself to keep from laughing when I notice his swim gear under his clothing, although I should have been expecting it. He was able to push the tight clothing off himself during his solo actions earlier so that the material wasn’t constricting him, but it still looks slightly uncomfortable, so I make quick work to remove the final layer.  
  
It’s not the first time I’ve seen him without clothes on, but it is the first time I’ve seen him without clothes on in an aroused state. His body is amazing, toned and sculpted from his many hours spent practicing in the water. In the dim light from my bedroom window, his skin looks almost like white silk, sheer and pale.  
  
He takes one of my hands in his, smoothing my palm out flat against his chest. He guides my hand slowly down his torso and I can feel every dip and curve, the way his muscles are strung tightly over his lithe frame, like strings wound tight on an instrument. I can feel his heart bouncing around inside his chest, feel the way his ribs rise and fall as he breathes, the way his stomach muscles tense up the farther he moves my hand down. He’s like a wind up toy, waiting for my hand to let go of the key so he can start spinning.  
  
He moves my hand down to rest against one of his hips, his own hand retreats back up so it can twine it’s fingers into my sheets in anticipation. He’s leaving the next move up to me, giving me a chance to back out if I choose to do so. His eyes, normally dull with very little emotion, are blazing with apprehension. There’s no way I’m going to stop.  
  
I slide my hand further inwards, tracing my fingers lightly up the underside of his erection, stopping at the top to sweep my thumb over the precum at the tip. Haru lets out a long sigh of relief, his fingers digging even deeper into the blankets, legs spreading wider. The action sends a jolt through my body, straight to my neglected arousal.  
  
I wrap my fingers around him fully and use a firmer grip. Slowly I begin to move my hand up and down his length. His hips give an involuntary jerk as I work him back up to where he had left off. I lean my body over his to reclaim his mouth as well, and he uses our act of kissing to muffle any moans that might otherwise have escaped. I regret not being able to encourage him to let me hear his voice, not wanting to push my luck with my parents in the next room over.  
  
His hands eventually find their way to my back, fingertips pressing down into my skin every time I manage to brush over an extra sensitive spot. His back arches when I move my mouth to his neck, making a trail of kisses from his throat to the area just under his right ear. I decide to leave a small mark there, hopeful that his hair will be able to cover it up.  
  
"It’s like water…" His words come out from between heavy pants and gasps. I pull back so I can look at his face when I speak to him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Doing this with you, it’s like being underwater. I can’t breath and my head feels light, but I feel a gently ebb and flow coming from all around me."  
  
"Sounds more like you’re drowning." I crack a grin and he looks away, his face flushed with embarrassment. It’s only then that I realize he’s trying to tell me something specific. I lean in to kiss his forehead and then rest one of my cheeks against one of his. "Is water all you think about?"  
  
"Mostly." His voice is just above a whisper. He trails a hand up my back and allows his fingers to tangle lightly in the hair at the nape of my neck. "I am drowning, but I don’t want anyone to come rescue me. I want to stay under the water and float away."  
  
"Me too." I agree wholeheartedly, because Haru’s right. Being with him in this way is a lot like being under water. It’s a feeling like you can’t breath, being overwhelmed by the water surrounding you, drowning in your partner’s movements and the pleasure.  
   
My hand continues where it momentarily left off and Haru gasps so sharply, I think for a moment I’ve finally pushed him over the edge. The tenseness in his body is a sign that he’s at least close to that point, so I speed up my movements. I can’t help but find him intrinsically beautiful. It’s the same way as when he swims, but on a much more intimate level.  
  
His normally blank face is a spectrum of a million different emotions all at once as he finally reaches climax. He gasps my name as I work him through his orgasm, very clearly, although I still somewhat wonder if I imagined it. My name on his lips, cause my chest to feel tight to the point of it almost being painful, but it’s an enjoyable sort of pain.  
  
His body slowly relaxes itself and he rolls his head back against the pillows. His blue eyes are half lidded and from under his long eyelashes, I can see that he’s staring at me. It takes a few minutes for his breathing to even out.  
  
When I’m sure he’s reasonably calm, I make a movement towards the bathroom. My hand is sticky from his release. He grabs my shoulders to stop me, looking almost startled. It’s clear that neither of us knows why he other looks so confused.  
  
"I was going to wash my hand." I mumble, moving the hand in question slightly for emphasis.  
  
"We aren’t done." He pulls me back on the bed and tugs a corner of the sheets up, using it to clean my hand off.  
  
"Haru!"  
  
"Hush." He moves me back into position over him, expression serious as ever. Slowly he begins to trace one of his hands down my stomach. My body reacts, while my mind locks up. His fingertips make it just passed my waistband when I pull his hand away, bringing it up to kiss it as I did the first time. Shame burns my face and I can’t bring myself to look at him directly.  
  
It isn’t as if I don’t want him, I definitely want him, god do I want him. It’s just that I can already feel myself getting overwhelmed. So much has changed in such a short span of time. I do not wish to push things too far too fast. Haru nods in silent understanding, but that doesn’t solve the problem inside my pants.  
  
He’s always one step ahead of me though. He guides one of my own hands down to my pants and I decide I can work with this. Maybe I should be ashamed for jerking off while Haru lays under me, but I just can’t seem to find it in me to care that much. Especially not when he strokes my face with his long fingers, or when he leans up to kiss lightly over my eyelids, encouraging me every step of the way. It’s certainly a different side of him and one I’m not at all opposed to.  
  
Before I know it, I’m seeing stars. My body tenses for a second before pleasure rolls through me, uncoiling every muscle and leaving it relaxed and totally useless. I barely manage to move to the side before collapsing. I need a new pair of pants, and I really need to wash my hands, but my body feels to exhausted to even think about doing either of those things. Haru offers me the corner of the sheets again and this time I take it without protest. Sheets can always be changed after all.  
  
I’m finally dozing off, my body succumbing to the post-orgasm exhaustion, when Haru mumbles something from beside me. I let out a soft snort of laughter in response.  
  
"Maybe we’re not too old to share a bed after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any typos!


End file.
